Thank God He's Here
by Uzumaki Shizuka
Summary: [Morning Glory - LaVyrle Spencer] Sebuah sudut pandang Donald Wade tentang kehadiran Will Parker dalam kehidupan keluarga kecilnya, serta sebuah kejutan dari Elly untuk Will yang membahagiakan. / Setting Canon/ Untuk Challenge #WBD2014/ Prompt: Jika (diambil dari buku yang sama)/ Mind to RnR? :)


_**Thank God He's Here**_

**_by_ Uzumaki Shizuka**

**Sebuah fict dalam rangka World Book Day Challenge 2014 dengan prompt "Jika"**

**_Disclaimer_: Morning Glory © LaVyrle Spencer**

**_Rate_: K **

**_Warning: Don't Like Don't Read_ ;)**

**.**

**.**

Donald Wade hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur empat tahun. Yang pikirannya tak jauh dari kepolosan seorang anak kecil. Keinginannya pun sederhana, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat mamanya harus mengayun kapak setiap hari, membawa berember-ember susu dari perahan Herbert –nama sapi mereka- setiap hari, mengambil air untuk keperluan di rumah mereka setiap hari, dan mengumpulkan telur-telur dari peternakan yang tak beraturan.

Donald Wade hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang mengerti betapa sulit keseharian yang harus dijalani mamanya itu seorang diri hingga ia memiliki keinginan sederhana itu. Andai ia juga mengerti kalau mamanya itu sedang hamil dan betapa payah kondisi yang harus dihadapi seorang wanita hamil. Tapi, apalah yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak kecil sepertinya. Andaikan sebuah keajaiban bisa terjadi, ia tiba-tiba terperangkap ke tubuh seorang dewasa misalnya, maka dengan senang hati ia pasti akan menggantikan mamanya melakukan semua itu. Sayang kenyataan membuatnya hanya bisa menyaksikan hal itu setiap hari.

Pun ketika ia pernah memiliki sedetik keinginan polos lainnya, seperti bisa mencicipi madu yang pernah diceritakan papanya dulu –yang tidak sempat ia rasakan karena papanya justru meninggal akibat terjatuh dari cabang pohon saat akan mengambil madu itu, lalu bisa merasakan menaiki mobil yang sedang dikendarai -ide yang pernah terlintas saat ia bermain di rongsokan mobil Whippet keluaran tahun 1928 bersama papanya di jalan setapak samping bukit yang menghadap timur dulu, lalu bisa berlari-lari menaiki tangga kecil menuju rumahnya tanpa takut tangga itu akan retak karenanya, juga keinginan terpendam untuk menyusuri jalan di depan rumahnya dan melihat apa yang akan ia temui di ujung sana, mungkin saja ada anak-anak seusianya yang bisa diajaknya bermain. Itu semua hanya sebuah keinginan yang jauh terpendam di hati bocah pemalu itu. Tak sedikit pun ada niatan untuk mengungkapkan hal itu, karena diungkapkan pun rasanya tidak mungkin akan ia dapatkan.

Mamanya itu sudah terlanjur benci akan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan madu dan lebah. Tak mungkin mau melanjutkan mimpi ayahnya untuk menjadi kaya dengan beternak lebah. Pekerjaan mamanya juga sudah terlalu berat untuk harus ditambah dengan menebang pohon agar bisa mengganti anak tangga yang rapuh. Dan mamanya tidak suka pergi ke kota karena tidak menyukai orang-orang kota.

Donald Wade adalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur empat tahun. Maka jangan harap ia mengerti arti kehadiran laki-laki baru sebagai pengganti papanya yang sudah meninggal. Laki-laki yang akan menggantikan mamanya melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat atau bisa jadi menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan itu untuk mereka. Pemikirannya belum sampai ke situ. Maka jangan tuntut pula ia untuk memahami kegilaan –begitu orang-orang kota menyebutnya- mamanya yang membuat iklan pencarian suami yang terpasang di koran-koran kota.

Toh tidak ada pula yang akan mengatainya anak seorang wanita gila karena kehidupan –dan rumah-nya yang sangat terisolasi. Hanya _sheriff _yang pernah mendatangi rumah itu dan mamanya akan selalu menyuruh ia dan Thomas, adiknya laki-lakinya untuk berdiam di rumah dan menghadapnya seorang diri. Lagipula itu sangat jarang sekali terjadi.

Itu adalah potongan kehidupan Donald Wade. Dulu, saat usianya empat tahun, sebelum kedatangan Will ke keluarga –dan kehidupan- mereka.

Kini ia telah berusia tujuh tahun, kurang lebih tiga tahun setelah kedatangan Will. Ada banyak hal yang berubah sejak kedatangan Will, tanpa perlu keajaiban yang dulu pernah menjadi buah pikiran polos anak itu. Atau bisa jadi Will itu sendirilah keajaiban bagi mereka. Lupakan tentang keajaiban karena ia bukanlah seorang anak perempuan yang senang berpikir tentang hal konyol bernama keajaiban -setidaknya sekarang dirinya memprotes hal itu.

Tapi, apa masih tidak boleh ia menyebut Will sebuah keajaiban. Jika kedatangan Will mampu membuat mamanya tidak perlu lagi bekerja keras setiap hari. Jika kedatangan Will membuatnya bisa merasakan manisnya madu lebih sering dari yang pernah ia bayangkan. Jika kedatangan Will membuat tak hanya tangga kecil di depan rumahnya yang diperbaiki tapi ia juga bisa memiliki _bathtub_ di dalam rumah. Jika Will membuatnya bisa merasakan naik mobil hampir setiap hari untuk mengantarkannya menuju sekolah. Dan jika karena Will, ia bisa memiliki teman-teman yang melengkapi hari-hari indahnya.

Karena Will dan medali keberanian _Order of the Purple Heart_-nya juga -medali yang diberikan pasukan bersenjata Amerika Serikat pada perang di Pulau Guadalcanal saat perang dunia dulu- ia bisa merasakan lonjakan perasaan saat memiliki orang dekat yang dielu-elukan kehebatannya dan _yeah_ ia harus mengakui kalau dirinya, Donald Wade Parker memang anak orang tersebut. Maka dengan kata lain, seorang Will Parker mampu memenuhi semua harapan terpendamnya bahkan hal-hal di luar harapannya.

Jika tidak ada Will, siapakah pria baik hati yang akan mengajarkan Donald Wade melakukan berbagai pekerjaan laki-laki. Jika tidak ada Will, pria mana yang akan mengajarkannya untuk menjadi laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dan dapat diandalkan sepertinya. Tanpa keberadaan Will, mungkin tidak akan ada yang menjadi sosok papa di masa kanak-kanak ia dan Thomas. Tanpa Will pula, jangankan sekolah, Donald Wade tidak akan bisa menuju kota karena mamanya yang menghindari sosialisasi dengan warga kota itu tidak akan mungkin mau memenuhi keinginannya. Dan tanpa Will, tak akan ada Elizabeth –Lizzy- Parker, adik kecil perempuan yang tentu sangat berbeda rasanya memiliki adik perempuan dengan adik laki-laki.

Mungkin itu semua sangat sederhana, _well _ya sesuatu yang sangat lazim didapatkan seorang anak dari papanya. Juga apa yang diberikan Will sangat menggambarkan seorang papa yang memang melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya dilakukannya.

Tapi bagi Donald Wade yang bertahun-tahun lalu harus kehilangan seorang papa, kepergian papanya itu seperti telah memutus segala hal berasal dari seorang papa yang bisa didapatkannya. Bukan otak cerdasnya yang mengklaim hal itu melainkan fakta ketiadaan papanya yang membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit memahami. Bahwa kehidupannya sudah berbeda dan harapan tidak selalu berakhir di kenyataan.

Dan di tengah keadaan seperti itu, seorang pria bernama Will Parker datang, seorang mantan narapidana Huntsville, atau juga bisa dikatakan seorang pengangguran yang baru diberhentikan kerja dari sebuah pabrik pengolahan kayu di kota itu, yang mencari pekerjaan di kolom iklan sebuah koran lalu menjawab iklan pencarian suami mamanya di koran itu. Begitu _hopeless-_nya kah Will sehingga sangat yakin tidak ada jenis pekerjaan lain yang dapat diperoleh seorang mantan narapidana bertubuh gagah sepertinya. Dan darimana pula mamanya memiliki ide gila membuat iklan itu hingga membuat Will yang datang jauh dari Huntsville bisa bertemu seorang janda beranak dua –dan juga sedang hamil- yang memiliki kehidupan terisolasi di sudut kota Whitney, Georgia.

Peraturan mana yang melarang Donald Wade menganggap Will sebagai keajaiban Tuhan. Jika kedatangan seorang Will yang tak disangka-sangka mengubah banyak hal seperti mendobrak tembok beton tebal yang selama ini sangat kokoh membatasi kehidupan mereka dari dunia luar. Hingga mereka bisa merasakan kehidupan yang berbeda pasca rubuhnya tembok itu. Sebuah kehidupan yang tampak imposibel jika ia mengingat dirinya masih dalam keadaannya yang dulu. Jika keajaiban dianggap terlalu di atas akal untuk menjawab itu, rasanya anugerah tidak salah kan?

.

.

.

Donald Wade PoV

Kupandangi sosok kecil di hadapanku dengan tatapan bosan. Ayolah yang benar saja, dia sudah diajarkan mengikat tali sepatunya dua kali hari ini tapi masih belum bisa, ralat masih belum mau juga melakukannya sendiri. Apa demo menalikan sepatu yang Will ajarkan masih terlalu sulit difahaminya. Yang benar saja, apa kehidupan yang nyaman sudah membuai anak ini untuk tidak mau repot.

hhh... Baiklah aku menyerah. Beberapa detik setelah memandanginya aku menghela napas. Wajah memelas anak ini memang selalu membuatku tidak sanggup.

Kuakui aku memang terlalu berlebihan tadi. Sudut hatiku membelanya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia yang masih tiga tahun memang masih terlalu kecil untuk itu. Aku hanya membandingkan ia dengan diriku dulu yang pada seusianya tidak memiliki seseorang yang akan didatangi saat dirimu kesulitan atau butuh bantuan. Sedangkan adikku ini, ia sangat pintar memanfaatkan seorang kakak yang ia tahu sangat menyayanginya.

"Kali ini kau mendapatkannya, Thom," ujarku diakhiri helaan napas. Daripada perjalanan pulang kami nanti harus terhambat untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya, aku mengalah dan melakukannnya untuknya.

Sementara itu saat aku masih menalikan sepatu Thomas, mama muncul dan menanyakan kesiapan kami untuk segera menuju mobil. "Sedikit lagi, Ma," sahutku. Sedang Will tampak melesat menyalakan mesin mobil setelah menyerahkan Lizzy ke gendongan mama.

Hari ini kami sekeluarga -aku, mama, Will, Thomas, dan juga Lizzy adik kecil kami- baru selesai melakukan pemotretan foto keluarga di sebuah studio foto di kota. Studio itu sangat diminati sehingga Will sudah mendaftarkan kami tiga hari sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan giliran pada hari ini. Will juga sudah menyiapkan _space_ khusus di dinding ruang tamu untuk meletakkan foto keluarga kami nanti. Will sangat bersemangat kali ini, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat bangga dengan keluarga kecil yang dimilikinya.

"Selesai," ujarku pada Thomas masih dalam posisi berjongkok usai mengikat tali sepatunya.

"_Thank you_, Donald Wade!" jawabnya dengan pengucapan yang menggemaskan.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman dari wajahku kemudian mulai menggandengnya keluar studio menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan Will.

Will sudah menyambut kami di depan pintu kemudi saat kami keluar dari pintu. Lalu disusul dengan mama yang menggendong Lizzy. Dan perjalanan pulang kami pun ditemani semburat langit senja yang mulai menguning.

Hari ini benar-benar menjadi perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan, bagi Thomas tentunya karena ia sangat jarang pergi ke kota, kecuali sebulan sekali saat mama menjatahkan kami untuk jalan-jalan bersama, atau saat Thomas sakit dan harus berobat ke rumah sakit. Sedang aku, tak perlu ditanya lagi karena hampir setiap hari aku selalu pergi ke kota untuk sekolah. Tapi tak kupungkiri perjalan kali ini pun sangat kunikmati.

Ah ya kauperlu tahu, sekarang mama tidak ragu lagi untuk pergi ke rumah sakit karena traumanya kepada penduduk kota telah terobati dan ia telah diterima dengan baik oleh warga kota. Tak ada lagi Elly si anak haram yang dikucilkan warga kota seperti dulu, dan tidak ada lagi warga kota yang harus dihindari bagi mama.

Sedikit banyaknya hal itu juga terjadi karena Will, Will yang mendapat posisi terhormat sebagai veteran perang. Juga Will yang memenangkan pengadilan atas tuduhan pembunuhan seorang pelacur bernama Lula Peak. Kemenangannya memenuhi kolom-kolom koran kota dan mama sebagai istri Will yang sangat mendukung suaminya hingga tidak ragu saat harus berinteraski dengan warga kota untuk itu. Membuat warga kota salut akan perjuangan mama untuk Will sekaligus membuat pandangan baru mereka tentang mama.

Tak lupa, terima kasih kepada Miss Beasley karena dialah yang menjadi teman pertama mama yang selalu menemani mama saat Will harus pergi bersama harga diri warga Amerika-nya pada perang lalu. Saat itu Miss Beasley-lah warga kota pertama yang membuat mama mulai membuka diri.

Will mulai menjalankan mobil tanpa basa basi, tentu saja karena ia dapat melihat wajah lelah kami karena seharian ini sudah banyak tempat yang kami kunjungi. Jadi studio foto tadi hanya tempat terakhir yang kami datangi, setelah taman kota, museum, dan bioskop.

Lizzy pun sudah tertidur pulas di gendongan mama. Dan Thomas sepertinya mulai mengantuk, ia menyandarkan kepala kecilnya di lengan kananku dengan seenaknya. Tapi tak apalah ia memang manja, berbeda sekali denganku yang pemalu saat seumurannya.

"Donald Wade?" tiba-tiba Thomas memanggilku. "Hm?" sahutku.

"Kapan kita akan ke studio itu lagi?" tanyanya dengan polosnya, saat bahkan meninggalkan pusat kota pun belum. Segitu menariknya kah kota baginya.

"Kau bisa menanyakan mama atau Will untuk itu," jawabku yang memang tidak punya kuasa untuk menentukan hal seperti itu. "Memangnya kenapa, Thom?" tanyaku yang dibuat penasaran olehnya.

"Kautahu, saat paman yang menyuruh kita tersenyum itu mulai menghitung, aku merasa belum tersenyum dengan benar saat hitungan ketiga," ujarnya. Aku terkekeh dalam hati, jadi itu sebabnya.

"Sudah lah tak ada yang meragukan senyuman terkeren sejagat rayamu itu, Thomas," ujarku sekaligus menggodanya padahal aku sendiri juga tidak sabar ingin tahu hasilnya melihat seperti apa senyum tidak benar menurutnya itu.

"Itu benar, seperti apapun senyumanmu di foto itu, itu tetaplah Thomas kami," ujar Will yang rupanya mendengarkan percakapan kami sejak tadi.

"Lagipula kau tak perlu cemas, Thom," ujar mama kepada Thomas dengan panggilan pendeknya. "Kita akan ke sana lagi nanti," tambah mama sambil sedikit menghadap kami di bangku belakang sehingga kami dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cerianya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Will yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh Thomas tapi diucapkannya, mungkin ia bermaksud membantu mama menghibur Thomas agar bocah itu kembali ceria. Benar saja, Thomas mengulang ucapan Will seakan menegaskan dengan nada ceria khasnya, "Benarkah, mam?"

"Tentu, bersabarlah beberapa bulan lagi sampai adik Lizzy lahir," ujar mama. Kulihat pandangannya sedikit melirik ke arah Will. Dan hei Will terkejut dan melihat mama dua kali. Selanjutnya aku tak dapat melihat ekspresinya karena ia kembali menghadap depan. Tapi aku dapat mendengar suara tertawanya yang sangat kencang memenuhi mobil kami, tawa yang sarat akan kegembiaraan, "Ah-Ahhaha! Benarkah Elly, kau saat ini sedang mengandung?" ujarnya girang yang kuyakin dengan punggung telunjuk kiri yang digigitnya, ciri Will meluapkan emosinya.

"Kupikir hasil tes itu akurat, Will," jawab mama singkat. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti dengan tas yang dimaksudnya, yang jelas itu seperti membuat Will tidak memiliki kesadarannya seratus persen. Ah Will, ku harap luapan kegembiraanmu itu tidak membuatmu lupa bahwa kau sedang mengemudi saat ini.

Aku mengerti kondisi ini, aku mengerti alasan kegembiraan Will. Aku tidak heran kegembiraannya saat ini melebihi apa pun. Bayangkan saja seorang Will yang sudah tak memiliki keluarga –sedarah maksudku- tiba-tiba mendapat kabar bahwa ia akan segera mendapatkan keturunan. Padahal Lizzy yang anak papa Glendon saja sudah sangat disayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri, bayangkan saja jika ia akan segera memiliki anak keturunannya sendiri. Kurasa ini hadiah yang pantas untukmu, Will. Setelah semua yang kauberikan untuk kami.

"Elly sayang, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, oke. Oh Tuhan aku harus segera memberitahu Miss Beasly untuk hal ini."

Kulihat Thomas yang masih cengo melihat perubahan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Haha yang ia rasakan mungkin kesal, kenapa orang-orang tiba-tiba acuh padanya, padahal sesaat tadi ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dari semuanya. Thomas mungkin belum menyadari segala keajaiban yang datang bersama Will. Biarlah ia akan pelan-pelan memahaminya.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, review sangat diharapkan ;D**


End file.
